Hauted By The Nightmares
by baileybeagle
Summary: Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.
1. The Nightmare

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**CHAPTER 1: The Nighmare...**

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

_**DREAM ***_

_**She had been captured and had lost track of time. They came into the cell again, this time dragging her to her feet and putting a bag on her head.**_

_**She was in the dark. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now. She was being led somewhere and a part of her hoped that after so long they would finally kill her...get it over with.**_

_**She heard a door open and was led into a room.**_

_**"Questions are being asked in town about missing NCIS agents..." Saleem said and Ziva wondered if she had heard right.**_

_**'NCIS agents? It couldn't be...it was not possible.'**_

_**"Concern that U.S. forces that might mobilize. One of you will tell me the identities and locations of all operatives in the area and the other will die." Saleem said and took the bag off her head.**_

_**Then she saw him...**_

_**Tony DiNozzo**_

_**She had been dreaming of him since she had been captured and wondered now if she was dreaming.**_

_**"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives." Saleem said and left.**_

_**They were alone, the three of them. Her...Tony and McGee.**_

_**"Well, how was your summer?" Tony asked her, she still couldn't believe it.**_

_**"Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you." She told him. "You're welcome. So are you happy to see me?" Tony asked her.**_

_**"You should not have come." She said. "All right then. Good catching up. I'll be going now..."**_

_**He tried to get up, but was strapped to the chair.**_

_**"Oh, yeah, forgot. Taken prisoner." Tony told her.**_

_**"Are you all right, McGee?" She asked the man that was behind her chair. **_

_**"I'm just glad you're alive." She heard McGee say. **_

_**"You thought I was dead?" She inquired in shock looking at Tony. **_

_**"Oh, yeah." Tony said.**_

_**"Then why are you here?" Ziva asked looking him in the eye. **_

_**"Well, McGee...McGee, didn't think you were dead." Tony replied. **_

_**"Tony, why are you here?" She repeated.**_

_**"Couldn't live without you, I guess." Tony said and she could see something in his eyes.**_

_**"So you will die with me. You should have left me alone." She told him, because after everything that happened to her...she didn't know how she would go on living.**_

_**"Okay, tried, couldn't. Listen, you should know I've taken some truth serum, so if there's questions you don't want answers to..." Tony began.**_

_**"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it." She said sadly. **_

_**"So what are doing out here, some kind of Monastic Experience? Doing Penance?" Tony asked her.**_

_**"It is justified." She was all she could think to say. **_

_**"Get over yourself." Tony told her.**_

_**"I have. Now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear and you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die." She knew she was giving up. **_

_**"That's not how it works." McGee said from behind her. **_

_**"How what works?" She asked and was curious.**_

_**"The plan." Tony told her simply. **_

_**"Tony...they have 30 men, heavily armed. They have anti-tanks and anti-planes. What do you have?" She asked him.**_

_**"Well, that's where things get a little tricky..."**_

_**He then told her about talking to Vance, almost giving up and talking to Gibbs about changing the circumstances and getting captured on purpose.**_

_**"Wait...you got captured on purpose?" She couldn't believe that was true. **_

_**"Yeah." Tony replied.**_

_**"These men are killers, Tony." She said didn't know how they were going to get out of this. **_

_**"I know. That's why we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead." Tony said and then it came to her.**_

_**"That would involve being rescued." She said. **_

_**"Yes, it would." He said and she was a little confused. **_

_**"How long will it take?" She had to know. **_

_**"I don't know. How long do you think I've been talking?" He asked her. **_

_**"What's the plan?" She was dying to know.**_

_**"Oh, well..." Tony began.**_

_**'That doesn't sound like they have a plan.' Ziva thought.**_

_**"We fail to contact Dubai, word gets carried in the Med and they scramble F-22 Raptors that burns sand into gloss. I don't know how long it will take. Hours or...days. Ziva, can you fight?" Tony asked and she was unsure if she could, because she was already starting to give up.**_

_**Even after training in Mossad and NCIS.**_

_**She heard the door open and knew something was about to happen.**_

_**"Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's the commotion?" Tony said turning his attention to Saleem. **_

_**"We're moving out." Saleem said. **_

_**"Oh, well that's good. I was getting kind of tired of sitting in this place." Tony said.**_

_**"We're not taking prisoners." Saleem informed them. **_

_**"Oh, well, okay. It was nice talking with you." Tony said and she wondered...**_

_**'How could Tony act like that? They were all about to die.'**_

_**"No..." Saleem said and Ziva gasp as Saleem grabbed her head and tilted it back.**_

_**She felt the knife at her throat.**_

_**"We're not done." Saleem continued.**_

_**"If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them." She said and she was doing as Tony said...buying time...**_

_**"Ziva, shut up." Tony said.**_

_**"Kill me. You'll need the Americans for leverage." She was ready to die as she had already stated.**_

_**"I do not make bargains." Saleem said his knife to her throat.**_

_**"Do you make pizza?" Tony asked and Saleem seemed confused. **_

_**"What?" Saleem asked.**_

_**She heard something from behind her and knew the knife had been knocked out of Saleem's hands.**_

_**A gunshot and she knew McGee was dead...this couldn't be happening.**_

_**"No! Stop! Stop! There's so..." Tony began, another gunshot and she saw it his hit Tony right between the eyes.**_

_**Ziva wanted to scream, but she was in shock. **_

_*** END DREAM**_

Ziva sat up in bed; she was soaked with sweat and crying.

A nightmare...the same nightmare she had been having for years, since it had happened.

It happened every year as the day she was rescued drew near. Usually it was only a day or two, but this year...she had been having the nightmare for the past two weeks.

She was having a hard time staying focused and awake at work. She was always tired and had been trying to find ways to stay awake, but it was getting harder.

She knew Gibbs would be asking her soon what was going on and she had seen Tony looking over at her...a look on concerned look on his face.

She had watched as he played his pranks and had picked on McGee; everything was normal...except for her.

She looked at the clock...02:45 in the morning. She knew she would be awake the rest of the night and got up out of bed.

She would take a shower and try to calm down. She wanted to call Tony and McGee, but no one knew of her nightmare.

She couldn't explain it...it was getting closer to the anniversary of the day they had rescued her.

She ran the water and after a minute climbed in the shower, letting the water pour over her. She was drained and wanted to cry. She had been in a bad mood at work and snapped at everyone...Tony getting the worst of her bad temper.

It was because of the fact she wasn't sleeping.

After a while, she turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. Then deciding there was nothing she could do and looking at the clock that now read 03: 45.

It was early, but she knew there would be nobody at work right now and she could at least try to get some work done


	2. Getting To Work Early

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**CHAPTER 2: GETTING TO WORK EARLY...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

Looking around I noticed I was the only one in there in the squad room and it felt...

Not right.

I was Ziva David, former Mossad operative, officer, control officer, I had been in the Israeli Army and now I worked for NCIS.

I had shown I was not afraid of anything...except the nightmares that had started to plague me a year after being rescued from Somalia.

I sat down at my desk, turned on my computer and began to work.

I do not know how long I was there before, when I heard a noise. I immediately reached for my gun, but relaxed when I looked up to see.

Tony sat down at his desk and when he looked over at me, he seemed surprised.

I looked at the clock and was surprised by the time; it was 05:50 AM.

"Hey, Ziva, you're early." Tony told her.

"I just thought I would get an early start on the day." I lied tiredly and turned back to my paper that I had been working on and hoped he had not heard how tired I was in my voice.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I am fine, Tony." I replied not looking up.

I loved him with all my heart, not that I would ever tell him that. Rule 12 stood in my way and so did many other things...things that had happened in my life.

Growing up...  
>Losing my sister and my Ima...<br>Becoming a Mossad a soldier in the Mossad Army...a control officer and operative...  
>Killing my brother (even if it was to save Gibbs and many other people from getting hurt.)<p>

Long ago, I had learned to hide my feelings and bury them. I was tired of loving people and getting hurt by them.

Other people who were supposed to care...then finding out that it didn't seem they did. I could not trust someone with my whole heart...I trusted Tony to have my back at work.

Even if I could not find a way to trust him with my whole heart and not to hurt me.

He had proved in the past how much he cared...

Going half way around the world to avenge my death and ending up rescuing me, almost throwing away his career and everything for me.

Then when I asked him why? He told me: He had done it for me.

"Zi, look at me." He seemed to be begging, which wasn't like Tony.

"What, Tony?" I asked not wanting to look up and show him the pain I knew would show on my face.

I tried to hide my feelings and not show everyone how I was feeling as I had been trained long ago.

Finally, I did look up and knew he had seen the pain in my face, because he got up from his desk and came to stand beside me.

"Ziva, you can talk to me." Tony told her and I could see how serious, sincere he was.

This was a side of Tony; I hardly ever saw and it showed again, how much he cared for me.

"I know, Tony." I told him and was beginning to feel tired again, the nightmares had been draining my energy.

"Ziva, look I know something is wrong. You've been grumpy for the past two weeks and I seem to be your main target. Did I do something wrong?" Tony asked and I looked at him in shock.

'How could he think that?'

"No, you have done nothing wrong." I told him and could feel the tears in my eyes; I looked away hoping he had not seen them.

He turned my face back to him and I was looking him in the eyes once more

"Tell me." Tony said for a second time.

"It is no..." I began.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Ziva David. I know it's something...Why won't you tell me?" Tony asked and I could see how worried he was.

"Every year when the day gets closer, I start to have these nightmares. It's usually only a couple of days before, but this year it's been two weeks." I told him finally.

"What kind of nightmares? Ziva, tell me. It might help." Tony said and put a hand to my face to wipe away a few tears I had not known had escaped.

Before I could tell him...

"Hey, Ziva. Morning, To..." McGee stopped seeing them.

Tony took his hand away and I wiped my tears away, putting up a mask to hide my feelings once more. Not wanting to tell him the secret, I had kept for so long, but I was tired of it and had to tell someone...it was time.

"Hey, probie." Tony said with a smile sitting down at his desk.

"Is everything all right? It looked like I was interrupting something." McGee said as he looked from me to Tony.

"Yes, everything is fine." I told him, before Tony could say anything and both of them looked at me.

The day was beginning. Letting one-person see me the way I had been was one thing, but I would not show anyone else see me like that.

Gibbs walked in coffee in hand; he stopped in front of my desk and looked at me. Before he even asked the question, I knew what he was going to ask.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked and I turned back to my computer.

"I am fine, Gibbs. I just wish everyone would stop asking me that." I said getting a little...Oh, what is the word? Irritated? Yes, that is it.'

They asked me every year and I always gave the same answer.

I had my psyche evaluation after being rescue from Somalia, but it was until one year after the rescue that the nightmares had started...McGee and Tony being killed.

I was sitting at my desk and having a hard time trying to focus and could feel myself falling asleep, then something hit me and when I looked it was a crumpled piece of paper...

I looked at Tony and he smiled. I was about to throw it away...

'Open it.' Tony mouthed.

I opened it and it read 'We'll talk later, okay? You need to talk to someone and I'll listen.'

I looked up at him and nodded, noticing what Tony had done...

It had not been missed by Gibbs or McGee. They had both glanced over and seemed to try to hide the fact.

I could see that they were all worried about me and I knew I would be glad when the day was over...but then I didn't want the day to be over.

Every time I closed my eyes the nightmare would start again.

The morning was going slow and it seemed in a haze.


	3. Tony's Worried About Ziva

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**CHAPTER 3: TONY'S WORRIED ABOUT, ZIVA...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

I knew it was early, ten minutes to six.

I was surprised to look over and see Ziva; I have been worried about her for the last couple of weeks.

She had been in a bad mood most days and her temper always seemed close to the surface.

Most of her anger was directed at me and I couldn't figure out why.

"Hey, Ziva. You're early." I said with a smile.

"I just thought I would get an early start on the day." Ziva told me, looking and sounding more tired then she had in the last two weeks.

'How long had she been here? How much sleep had she gotten last night?'

"Are you okay, Ziva?" I asked.

"I am fine, Tony." Ziva told me, but did not look up at me.

Fine...always the answer she gave whenever asked that question. She was thinking about something and I wondered what it could be.

"Zi, look at me." I begged and that was something I never did.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked and seemed unwilling to look at me.

Finally, after a second, she did look at me and I saw pain in her eyes.

There was something wrong...

She never let anyone see her like this. I got up and quickly made my way over to her.

"Ziva, you can talk to me." I said sincerely.

"I know, Tony." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, look I know something is wrong. You've been grumpy for the past two weeks and I seem to be the main target. Did I do something wrong?" I asked needing an answer.

She looked at me then and I could see the shock in her face.

"No, you have done nothing wrong." She said and looked away, but not before, I had seen the tears.

I turned her face, so that she was once again looking me in the eyes.

"Tell me." I said again.

"It is no..." Ziva began, but I knew better...because not many things could make Ziva cry.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Ziva David. I know something is wrong...why won't you talk to me?" I asked.

I could see she was hurting and hated to see her like this.

"Every year when the day gets closer. I start to have these nightmares. It's usually only a couple of days before, but this year it's been for the past two weeks." Ziva finally told me.

"What kind of nightmares? Ziva, tell me. It might help." I pressed as I put a hand to her face and wiped away a few tears.

'What kind of nightmares could drive someone so tough to tears?'

She didn't get a chance to tell me, because...

"Hey, Ziva. Morning, To..." McGee stopped.

I took my hand away from Ziva's face and she wiped her tears away. I wanted to yell at McGee for interrupting.

Instead, I headed back to my desk and sat down.

"Hey, probie." I said as I managed a smile.

"Is everything all right? It looked like I was interrupting something." McGee said as he looked at Ziva and then me.

"Yes, everything is fine." Ziva said, before I could say anything.

The day was beginning and it was just then that Gibbs came in coffee in hand. He stopped in front of Ziva's desk and looked at her.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked as she turned back to her computer.

"I am fine, Gibbs. I just wish everyone would quit asking me that question." Ziva replied and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

'I wonder when the nightmares began and why she hadn't told anyone...then I thought back it had been a year after we rescued her from Somalia, that she started acting like this.

How could I not have noticed it before now?

I wrote a note, crumpled it and threw it at Ziva. She jumped when it hit her and then looked at me I just smiled at her.

'Open it.' I mouthed when she was about to throw it away.

She opened it and read what I had written:

'We'll talk later, okay? You need to talk to someone and I'll listen.'

She looked at me and nodded her head in agreement.

I saw that it had not gone unnoticed by Gibbs and Probie. I didn't care, because at least now I knew Ziva would talk to me about what was bothering her.

The morning seemed to go by slow.

A few times, I looked up and would see her jerk her head up and could tell she was fighting to stay awake.


	4. Talking About The Nightmare

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**CHAPTER 4: TALKING ABOUT THE NIGHTMARE...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

**THE END OF THE DAY...**

It has been an hour since I got home and took a shower, I was sitting on the couch and just as my eyes drifted shut...there was a knock.

I knew it was Tony, getting up I made my way to the door.

I opened and stepped back to let him in, I was so tired I didn't know if I would be able to tell him about my dream.

We sat down on the couch and the next thing I remember is I was leaning against him, my head on his shoulder.

Then it happened again...

_**DREAM ***_

_**The bag was taken off her head, and then she saw him...**_

_**Tony DiNozzo**_

_**She had been dreaming of him since she had been captured and wondered if she was dreaming now.**_

_**"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives." Saleem said and left.**_

_**They were alone, the three of them. Her...Tony and McGee.**_

_**"Well, how was your summer?" Tony asked, she still couldn't believe it. **_

_**"Out of everyone who could have found me, it had to be you." She told him. **_

_**"You're welcome. So are you happy to see me?" Tony asked her.**_

_**"You should not have come." Was her response. **_

_**"All right then, good catching up. I'll be going now."**_

_**He tried to get up, but was strapped to the chair.**_

_**"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Taken prisoner." Tony said. **_

_**"Are you all right, McGee?" She asked the man tied up behind her. **_

_**"I'm just glad you're alive." She heard McGee say. **_

_**"You thought I was dead?" She inquired in shock looking at Tony.**_

_**"Oh, yeah." Tony said.**_

_**"Then why are you here?" She asked and looked him in the eye. **_

_**"Well, McGee...McGee, didn't think you were dead." Tony replied. **_

_**"Tony, why are you here?" She repeated.**_

_**"Couldn't live without you, I guess." Tony said and she could see in his eyes how sincere he was.**_

_**"So you will die with me. You should have left me alone." She told him, because after everything that had happened to her...she didn't know how she would go on living.**_

_**"Okay, tried, couldn't. Listen, you should know I've been given some truth serum, so if there's questions you don't want answers to..." Tony began. **_

_**"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it." She said sadly. **_

_**"So what are you doing out here? Some kind of Monastic Experience? Doing penance?" Tony asked her.**_

_**"It is justified." Was all she could think to say. **_

_**"Get over yourself." Tony told her.**_

_**"I have. Now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear and you try to save yourselves, I am ready to die." She knew she was giving up. **_

_**"That's not how it works." McGee said from behind her. **_

_**"How what works?" She asked and was curious.**_

_**"The plan." Tony told her simply. **_

_**"Tony...they have 30 men, heavily armed. They have anti-tank and anti-plane. What do you have?" She asked him. **_

_**"Well, that's where it gets a little tricky..."**_

_**He then told her about talking to Vance, almost giving up and talking to Gibbs about changing the circumstances and getting captured on purpose.**_

_**"Wait...you got captured on purpose?" She couldn't believe that was true. **_

_**"Yeah." Tony told her.**_

_**"These men are killers, Tony." She said and didn't see how they were going to get out of this.**_

_**"I know, that's why we have to stay alive long enough not to get dead." Tony said and it came to her. **_

_**"That would involve getting rescued." She said. **_

_**"Yes, it would." He said and now she was a little confused. **_

_**"How long will it take?" She had to know. **_

_**"I don't know. How long do you think I've been talking?" He asked her. **_

_**"What's the plan?" She was dying...Maybe that wasn't a good word...to know.**_

_**"Oh, well..."**_

_**'That doesn't sound like they have a plan.' Ziva thought.**_

_**"...we fail to contact Dubai, word gets carried to the Med and they scramble F-22 Raptors that burns the sand into glass. I don't know how long it will take. Hours or...days. Ziva, can you fight?" Tony asked and she was unsure if she could, because she had already started to give up.**_

_**Even after training for Mossad and NCIS.**_

_**She heard the door open and knew something was about to happen.**_

_**"Oh, hey, Saleem. What's up, man? What's the commotion?" Tony said turning his attention to Saleem. **_

_**"We're moving out." Saleem said.**_

_**"Oh, well that's good. I was getting tired of sitting in this place." Tony said.**_

_**"We're not taking prisoners." Saleem informed him. **_

_**"Oh, well, okay. It was nice talking to you." Tony said and she wondered...**_

_**How could he act as if this were a joke? They were about to die.**_

_**"No..." Saleem said and Ziva gasp as Saleem grabbed her head and tilted it back.**_

_**She felt a knife at her throat**_

_**"...we're not done." Saleem told Tony.**_

_**"If they do not check in, their people will come looking for them." She said and she was doing as Tony had said...buying time.**_

_**"Ziva, shut up." Tony said.**_

_**"Kill me. You'll need the Americans for leverage." She was ready to die as she had already stated.**_

_**"I do not make bargains." Saleem said his knife still at her throat.**_

_**"Do you make pizza?" Tony asked and Saleem seemed confused. **_

_**"What?" Saleem asked.**_

_**She heard something from behind her and knew the knife had been knocked out of Saleem's hands.**_

_**A gun shot...***_

I opened my eyes and for a moment forgot where I was. I was trapped and tried to fight, the arms around me let me go.

Then I looked and saw Tony sitting there...he must have been holding me.

"Was it the nightmare again?" Tony asked as he reached a hand to my face and all I could do was nod.

"Yes...he killed McGee. I've had this dream many times and it is always the same. I was brought into the room, had the bag removed my head and Saleem leaves for us to decide who lives. We talk and about a little bit Saleem comes back..." I began.

"I remember, Zi." Tony told me and I put my hand over his, before leaning against his shoulder and starting to cry harder.

"Saleem...comes back and you ask him about the commotion, he says we're moving out and not taking prisoners. Everything that happened that day is the same except..." I almost couldn't go on.

"Except what, Zi?" I heard Tony ask.

"Ex-cept after McGee knocks the knife out of Saleem's hand...I hear a gunshot and know that McGee is dead. You yell at Saleem to stop and before you finish...he shoots you, Tony! He kills both of you! I-I couldn't stop him and I wanted to scream...but I couldn't!" I said and Tony wrapped his arms around me.

Then for a long time he just holds me as I wrap my arms around to him. I hate feeling weak or having people see me like this, but now that I had told him...

I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Why haven't you told me or anyone about this before?" I heard Tony ask after a while.

"Because I...couldn't, Tony. I did not want anyone to see me like this." I told him and he pulled back, making sure, I was looking him in the eyes.

"Ziva David, everyone has nightmares or something they're afraid of. It does not make you weak...it just makes you human. You're not a robot and you know I would have been there to listen, if you would have told me sooner." Tony told me and I just nodded.

"I know, Tony. Most of the time you act...juvenile and..." Ziva began. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't listen to you. You said once that,"

"That I have always had your back. Zi, I will always have your back. I want you to remember that you can tell me anything and I will always listen. I hate seeing you like this. We'll figure out how to get rid of these nightmares together, okay?" Tony asked.

As I looked at him, I was a little surprised...this was a very different Tony from the one who acted like a juvenile, played pranks and called McGee names.

"All right." I said at last and then we just sat there for a long time.

Each of us lost in our own thoughts and I thought of something that I had always known, but had tried for so long to deny...

I was in love with my work partner, Tony DiNozzo.

I just don't think right now I am ready to tell him, telling him about my nightmare right now...that's all I can do right now.

I wanted so much to tell him and I could tell he loved me to, because he had shown me so many times.


	5. Sides We Have Never Seen

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**CHAPTER 5: SIDES WE HAVEN'T SEEN**

**TONYS P.O.V.**

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

**FRIDAY EVENING...**

I don't know how much time went by, but...

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said pulling back to look at me.

"For what, Zee-vah?" I asked.

"Listening and always having my back. I never thought this side of you existed." Ziva told me and I had to smile at her.

"I guess we both found a side of each other that we never really let anyone see." I told her.

"Tony, I..." She began.

"Hey, I know you have it. Hang on; it has to be here..." I started to search through her movies for one that I knew would make her smile.

It might not be one of my favorites, but Ziva loves it.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva asked, but I wouldn't let her see the movie I put in.

"You'll see in a second." I said sitting down and wrapping my arm around her.

"Ton..." She didn't finish, because the movie had started and she looked at me.

"I just thought it would make you smile; besides I get to choose the next mo..." I began.

"You just chose this..." Ziva began as she smiled.

"No, you did. This is your favorite movie." I said and then she gave me what started out to be a light kiss, but one our lips met...

After that, the movie was forgotten...

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

**MONDAY MORNING...**

The day of being rescued from Somalia three years ago was coming in two days.

Tony had come over Friday night and we had talked and I felt better that at last I was no longer keeping my nightmare a secret.

After we talked Tony put in my favorite movie, then something happened that I had not expected...

I kissed him.

I didn't even realize it at first and after that, Tony had stayed the rest of the weekend. Not once, when Tony was with me did I have my nightmare or if it started, he would wake me up.

Friday night we stayed awake over half the night, not just talking and discovering things about each other that neither of us knew, but by kissing him, I had changed things between us. There was always something there and had been since the day we met.

I couldn't help smiling as I sat down at my desk and Tony dropped his bag by his desk, the looked at me.

"Hey, Zi. How was your weekend?" Tony joked.

"Better, since you were..." I didn't finish because I spotted McGee.

By the look on his face, I could see that the rabbit was out of the bag.

"He..." McGee began, but it was then my phone rang and I looked at it in surprise.

I answered and Abby said she needed to see me.


	6. Abby's Lab

**NCIS: **

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it. **

**CHAPTER 6: ABBY'S LAB...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

I walked into Abby's lab and was not sure that she had heard me, her music was as loud as she always had it.

She turned around to face me...

"Hey, Ziva, Tim told me what he saw on Fiday mornig." Abby told me and I wondered when he had told her, because he had been in the squadroom all day Friday.

'Great, now the rabbit really is out of the bag.' I thought.

"What, McGee, saw Friday morning..." I began. "

Maybe, McGeek, you should mind your own bussiness and not tell everyone about moments that you walk in on, that are none of your bussiness...this better not end up in one of your books." Tony warned, giving McGee a smack to the back of the head.

I sat down in the chair next to Abby. I had slept better this last weekened, then I had in a little over two weeks.

I was still tired though, I felt Tony come beside me.

McGee went to stand beside Abby and I had a feeling they were waiting on something...

"Do you want to tell..." Abby began.

I closed my eyes and felt Tony put his arm around me.

I then began to tell Abby and McGee what I had told Tony.

_*** I had been held captive for so long and lost track of time and hope of ever being found. **_

_**One day they came to get me, they put a bag over my head and began to lead me somewhere...I hoped they would just kill me and get it over with.**_

_**A door opened and I was led inside, I didn't know where I was...**_

_**"Questions are being asked in town about missing NCIS Agents..."**_

_**I heard Saleem begin and wasn't sure that I had heard right, but then he continued.**_

_**"Concerns that U.S. forces might mobilize. One of you will tell me the locations and the identies and the other will die."**_

_**Saleem took the bag off my head and I wondered if I was dreaming, because this was I had been dreaming of this for so long. There in front of me sat...**_

_**Tony and I knew McGee was there to.**_

_**"I'll give you a moment to decide who lives." Saleem told us and then he left.**_

_**Then it was jus Me...Tony and McGee.**_

_**Tony asked me how my summer was. ***_

"To..." Abby began.

"Quiet, Abbs." McGee told her and I was greatful, because if I had been stopped right there...

I do not think I would be able to continue and knew I had to.

_*** "Out of all the people in the world that could have found me, it had to be you." I said to Tony. "You're welcome. So are you happy to see me." Tony asked. "You should not have come." I said to him.**_

_**Tony replied, "All right then. Good catching up, I'll just go." **_

_**He was strapped to a chair and I knew he couldn't get up. **_

_**"Oh, yeah taken prisoner." **_

_**McGee was behind me and I asked if he was all right.**_

_**"I'm just glad you're not dead." He said and I looked at Tony. "You thought I was dead?" I asked. "Oh, yeah." Tony responed and then I had to know...to ask. **_

_**"Then why are you here?" "Couldn't live without you, I guess." Tony replied.**_

_**"So you will die with me. You should have left me alone." I said.**_

_**Because I had been through so much, since I had been since I had been captured.**_

_**"Okay, tried, couldn't." Tony said and then told me that he had been given a truth serum.**_

_**"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm's way for me. I do not deserve it." I said, because I dind't feel that I did. **_

_**Tony then asked what I was doing and I told him, 'It was justified.'**_

_**"Get over yourself." Tony said. "I have. Now you tell Saleem, everything he wants to hear and try to save yourselves. I am ready to die." I told Tony and McGee, at that point I was. ***_

I heard Abby begin to sob and I was crying harder. The lab doors opened and I knew if I opened my eyes I would see Gibbs.

He didn't say anything, so I continued to tell about my nightmare.

_*** "That's not how the plan works." I heard McGee say from where he was. **_

_**I was not sure I had heard right and asked. Tony said two words...**_

_**"The plan." "Tony, they have 30 men heavily armed. They have anti-tanks and anti-planes. What do you have?" I asked. **_

_**Tony then told me everything...**_

_**"Wait...you got captured on purpose?" I asked him and couldn't believe it.**_

_**He said they had. I told him the men were killers. I was thinking there was no way the three of us would get out alive.**_

_**"Then we have to stay alive long enough to not get dead." Tony responed. "That would involve us getting rescued." I told him.**_

_**Tony confirmed I was right and I was confused. **_

_**I asked how long it would take and Tony asked how long he thought we had been talking. Tony began to tell me the plan and at first it didn't sound like there was a rescue plan. **_

_**After he finished explaining I understood and he asked if I could fight. I was unsure if I could. **_

_**The door opened and I could tell something was about to happen.**_

_**Tony asked Saleem what the commotion was. Saleem said they were moving out.**_

_**"Oh, well that's good. I was tired of sitting in one place." Tony told him. **_

_**"We're not taking prisoners." Saleem informed us. **_

_**"Oh, well it was nice talking to you." Tony said and it sounded like he was making a joke about the situation.**_

_**Saleem grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I felt the knife to my throat. ***_

I started to cry harder and almost could not continue to tell Abby, McGee and I'm sure Gibbs.

Tony pulled me close to him and I leaned on him knowing I had to go on...I had to finish.

I hated everyone seeing me like this, seeing me so...weak and Ziva David was not weak!

_*** I told Saleem, 'If Tony and McGee did not check in. People would come looking for them." Tony told me to shut up, but I was doing as Tony had already told me...trying to buy time. **_

_**I then told Saleem, "Kill me. You'll need the americans as leverage." **_

_**Saleem then said that he did not make bargins and Tony asked if he made pizza. **_

_**Saleem was distracted, I heard something behind me and knew McGee had done something. **_

_**The knife fell from Saleem's hands. **_

_**There was a gun shot and I knew McGee was dead.**_

_**Tony started to yell, but Saleem shot him before he could say anything more. **_

_**I wanted to scream, but I was in shock. ***_

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone in Abby's lab. Gibbs, Abby and McGee looking at me in shock...

Even Tony looked a little shocked, because I had not told him everything of my nightmare.

Abby was sitting in her chair leaning against McGee, her hand in his and him holding her. I leaned against Tony as he continued to hold me and Gibbs was standing there.

I knew I had heard him come in the lab.

I looked at the ground, as I had looked at everyone I had seen all of them...even Gibbs crying.

My throat was sore and raw from crying as I had told my story, it had been half an hour since I started my story.

I looked at Tony and he finished what I wanted everyone to know.

"Ziva told me Friday night after work. That every year since being rescued from Somalia as the day gets closer, Ziva's been starting to have this nightmare. It's usaully only a couple of days before, but this year...it's been happening for the past two weeks." Tony told them.

"Ziver, why did..." Gibbs began. "Because I couldn't...it was hard enough to dream about it and I didn't think I could talk about it." I said not looking up.

"Ziva, we're you're family and you can tell us anything." Abby said and I looked up as McGee and Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"I know, it's still hard...because I just can't talk about what happened in Somalia. I know I have been at NCIS for a few years, but I'm still learning to trust." I said.

"Tony, take Zi..." Gibbs began. "No, Gibbs, I do not need to go home. I need to work, I didn't have a nightmare this last weekened. In a few days the nightmares will stop as they have done for the past couple of years." I said and got up to head out of the lab.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and began to wash my face.


	7. Now Everyone Knows

**NCIS:**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 7: NOW EVERYONE KNOWS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

Gibbs and Abby were more shocked then, McHas To Tell What He Sees or me.

Gibbs may have been on the rescue mission with us, but Probie and I were the only ones besides Ziva to really know what happened in that room.

Gibbs was the first to speak after everyone recovered from shock.

"Is there more?" Gibbs asked. "No, boss." I told him.

"I'll go..." Abby began. "Don't Abby...I think she just needs a minute alone." I heard myself say.

Abby, McGee and Gibbs looked at me, they seemed as surprised as I was at what I had just said.

"Did you stay with her all weekend?" Gibbs asked and I nodded. "Yeah, when I was there she got more sleep then she has in the past couple of weeks." I said looking him in the eye.

I was waiting for him to say something about rule 12, but it never came.

The doors opened and we all looked as Ziva came back into the lab. She once again had her mask up, making it was hard to tell what she was feeling, but I could see that she looked...drained.

"I am so..." Ziva began. "No need to apolog..." Gibbs began. "I know, I do not know what came over me just a little bit ago." Ziva told us and I went to stand beside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "I am fine, Tony." She responded.

Since she had told me about the nightmare and let me see beyond her walls she kept up. We had become closer and after what had happened over the weekend...

First the kiss that led to other things and then ending up in her bed.

Gibbs knew I had stayed the weekend and I knew he would figure out that we had started to break rule 12.

I didn't care though and had already promised Ziva I would be there for her no matter what.

We still decided to keep it a secret for a while, just because we still had alot to work out still...

Sort out what we had found.

"I think we are here to work, yes?" Ziva asked and after that the spell was broken, as she once again walked out of the lab.

After that me and Gibbs followed.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled and just before the elevator doors closed, McGee jumped in.


	8. The Crime Scene Explosion

**NCIS:**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 8: THE CRIIME SCENE EXPLOUSIN...**

**THE SQUADROOM...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

We have been back in the squadroom for a few hours and I notice everyone once in a while Tony would look up at me.

Getting tired of it I glared at him and sent him a message.

_'I am fine Tony. You don't have to keep looking over at me, I know you remember me telling you I could kill you many different ways with a paper clip. I know many other ways to.'_

Tony looked at the message. Then looked over at me and smiled, before he sent a message.

_'I know, I can't help it though. Are we still on for Friday? I will watch any movie...EXCEPT...THE SOUND OF MUSIC'_

I looked over at him and smiled back.

_'Yeah, that sounds nice.' _

"If you two don't get back to work, you will be looking for new jobs." Gibbs told us.

Just as I got back to work...another message popped up. It was from Abby...

_'Hey, ziva._

_The reason I asked you to come down to my lab earlier, was because I went over to Tim's on Friday night. _

_He told me what he had seen and we were worried about you. Just wanted to make sure you were okay._

_What's going on with you and Tony? There's something different about you two._

_Come down and talk to me at lunch...if you can escape from the guys.'_

As I read the letter...Gibbs phone rang.

"Gear up!" Gibbs called after a minute.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

We got to the crime scene and I could feel something wasn't right about this crime scene.

Someone was watching us...we were being set up.

Just before I could say anything...

An explosion from the barn and it caught fire, just as some of the agents were close enough to get throw back pretty far.

I had been knocked off of my feet, but I was fine. I looked around for Tony, McGee and Gibbs.

At first I did not see any of them and then Gibbs was getting to his feet.

"Tony!" I yelled hoping to hear him call out that he was fine. "McGee!" Gibbs yelled with a cough as he looked around.

There was no answer, Gibbs and I spread out looking for them.

First we found McGee and he was just coming aroound.

"I'm...okay." McGee said with a cough.

Then I began to look around for any sign of Tony.

I couldn't lose Tony now, we had just started to try dating.

Then...

"Tony!" I yelled running to his side.

He was not awake and when I checked he wasn't breathing.

I felt Gibbs at my side and we began CPR, McGee made his way over to us.

"Come on! Dinozzo, I'm not giving you permission to die!" Gibbs yelled as I breathed into his mouth again.

After a minute Tony began to cough and when I looked at me, he tried to give me a weak smile. I wanted to hit him for scaring me like that, but I was just glad he was okay.

He must have seen how scared I was and then angry, because he took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

He began to cough again and I knew it was because of his lungs. The plauge that had happened years ago.

"Zi..." Tony began, then there were sirens and a minute later emergency crew showed up.

An EMT ran over, placing a oxgen mask on Tony to help him breath a little better.

McGee was fine, other then getting knocked out.

'We were all okay, but who had called NCIS and set us up?'


	9. The Hospital And The Talk

**NCIS...**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 9: THE HOSPITAL & A TALK...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

**THE AMBULANCE...**

"I'm going with, Tony." Ziva told Gibbs as she got in the ambulance beside and I was waiting for the EMT to try and stop her.

"Zi, I'm okay. Just got..." I began. "Tony, we had to give you CPR to bring you back." Ziva told me. "Yeah, but I made it." I told her.

"Why would someone set a trap?" Ziva asked. "I don't know, Zi. We'll figure it out and the person or people will be sorry." I told her as the ambulance came to a stop.

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

Once inside the hospital they checked Tony over and said they wanted to keep him on the oxgen just a little longer.

Tony, McGee, Gibbs and I had been lucky they were not hurt or killed. Some other NCIS Agents that had been closer to the barn when it blew up...had been killed.

A total of four agents now lay in Autopsy.

"Hey, Zi, I notice when we got to the scene you sort of froze. Did that have any..." Tony began.

"No, Tony, it did not have anything to do with my nightmares or what happened before I came to NCIS. I had the feeling we were being watched, like someone was setting us up. Before I could say anything though...the barn blew up." I said and he took my hand.

"We'll make the person who did this pay for it." Tony told me again.

"Tony, are you okay?" Abby asked running into the room, with McGee right behind her. "I'm fine, just got the life knocked out of me. Ow...Ziva!" Tony said as I gripped his hand. "That's not funny, Tony." Abby said coming up to the right side of his bed, her hand in McGee's.

I noticed Tony looking at Abby and McGee who were holding hands.

"What's going on with you two?" Tony asked. "Nothing." McGee and Abby said at the same time. "Dose Gibbs know about you two?" Tony pressed, trying to get the truh.

"Tony, drop it. There is nothing going on between..." McGee began. "The why was she over at your apartment last Friday?" Tony asked grinning and I could tell McGee wanted to smack him.

"Tim and I dated before he joined NCIS. Tony, you know that Tim and I are just best friends now. So if you don't drop it, I wi..." Abby began.

I could see Tony was having so much fun picking on the two.

"You two have been holding hands since you got her and...still are. I know for the past couple of weeks that you two have been going out together more then what you would as friends." I could tell Tony was lying to get a reaction.

"You and Ziva have been holding hands since Tim and I got here. You never brought that up." Abby countered and Tony looked over at me.

"We might as well tell them." I said with a glance at Tim and Abby. "I went to see Ziva Friday so we could talk and she told me about her nightmare. I spent the rest of the weekend." Tony told the two.

"So you two are breaking rule 12 as well?" Gibbs asked and the four of us looked over, to see him come in the room. "Wait...you knew about, Abby and..." Tony asked.

"I talked to Gibbs a couple of months ago and reminded him that, Tim and I dated before he became a member of team Gibbs. Tim told me about Friday morning when I went to his apartment to see him friday night." Abby said with a smile.

"Then why..." Tony began, but Abby just smiled. "Because Tim and I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Abby replied.

"Boss..." Tony began and was still holding onto my hand.

Gibbs just shook his head looking at the four of us.

"Did you think, I didn't know about those two or saw it coming with you two?" Gibbs asked and we all looked at him not sure of what he was saying.

"Boss..." Tony began again. "Gibbs?" I asked.

"I knew since Friday when DiNozzo tossed you that note." Gibbs said with a glance in my direction. "You knew what it said?" Tony asked. "Nope, but I can lip read and you didn't say it out loud." Gibbs told him.

"Gibbs, are you saying..." I began. "I'm going to tell you what I told, Abby. Keep it out of the office." Gibbs said, Tony and I looked at him in shock.


	10. A Not So Funny Joke

**NCIS...**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 10: A NOT SO FUNNY JOKE...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

**TONY'S HOPITAL ROOM...**

I noticed that since Tony, 'had the life knocked out of him.' As he had put it.

He was getting tired, but was trying to stay awake for the rest of us.

The doctors said they wanted to keep him for a couple of hours and I knew if McGee, Abby, Gibbs and I left...

Tony would turn the TV to a movie and try to stay awake to watch it, but would fall asleep.

"We will see you later, Tony." I said as I looked him, but he refused to let go of my hand. "Don't go, Zee-Vah. I just got the life knoc...OW! Now you're just going to leave me here all alone. I hate hospitals." Tony said.

"You look like you are ready to sleep, Tony. Do not...joke about dying and then coming back!" I said and taking my hand out of his, then walked as fast as I could out of the room.

Everyone in that room knew what I was thinking about...

my nightmare.

The one where he had been killed and now today I almost lost him.

I made my way out of the hospital and soon found myself on a park bench not far from the hospital.

'I really hate it when he makes a joke like that.'

**TONY'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**TONY P.O.V.**

I was getting ready to yell for Ziva to come back, but she was already gone. I saw Gibbs leave and wished I was the one going after her.

I then felt a sting to the back of my head, I looked over at Abby and McGeek.

"How could you tell a joke like that? After Ziva telliing us about her nightmare...what if you would ha..." Abby began.

"I didn't think about what I said...until after I said." I told them. "Obviou..." Abby began. "Abby, Ziva's differ..." I began.

"No, she's not! She has feelings and could have lost you today! She may have Mossad training and be an agent with NCIS now, but you know things are different when you're running on not much sleep." Abby told me.

"You know this f..." I began. "Because I've done that and so has everyone else on this team. I may work in the lab, but that dosen't matter." Abby told me and walked out of the room.

"Abby's not acting li..." I began. "That's because of the joke you made...well, among other things." Tim said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What other things?" I asked.

"She just has a lot going on right now." Tim said and he turned to leave.

There was something going on...

I couldn't wait to get back to the office with Tim and question him further about what had slipped out of his mouth.

After everyone was gone I leaned back in the bed and began to give myself head slaps in my mind, for the joke I told.

**THE BENCH OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

I had been sitting here for a few minutes, when Gibbs showed up and handed me some coffee.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked. "Fine, Gibbs." I lied and he sat down on the bench.

After that we just sat in silence...

"You can talk to any of us." Gibbs said as I stood up.

"I know, I just want to catch who ever did this and make them pay." I said as we left the park. "Go see, Tony." Gibbs suggested. "I can no..." I began. "He realized what he said and why you had the reaction you did just after you left." Gibbs and I stopped.

Now I was torn, because I wanted to get back to NCIS to get a start on catching this person.

But I also wanted to go see Tony, but I did not know that I was ready to face him yet.

"I will go see him later. I just can not right now." I told Gibbs and he nodded.

We reached the car and then saw as Abby and McGee came toward us.

Abby had come in her own car and I knew McGee would probably ride back with her.


	11. Rule Six And The Exception

**NCIS:**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 11: RULE 6 & THE EXCEPTION...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

We had been back at NCIS for several hours, when we had got back McGee had gone down to be with Abby in her lab.

That had left just me and Gibbs in the squadroom.

I had noticed something different about Aby and wondered if I was right...

Since I had gotten back to the squadroom, I couldn't keep from looking over at Tony's desk and thinking he would be there smiling at me.

I kept thinking of what Gibbs had said earlier and was having a hard time focusing on my work.

Finally I could stand it any longer and got up grabbing my purse and jacket.

"I'm going to see, Tony." I told Gibbs and he just nodded, then I headed for the elevator.

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

**THE HOSPITAL ROOM...**

I didn't know I had fallen asleep and I don't know how long ago that was.

Feeling someone was watching me, I opened my eyes to see, Ziva.

"How long have you been here?" I asked with a smile, she was sitting in the chair beside my bed. "Just a few minutes." Ziva told me. "Zi, I'm sorry I didn't think about what I said earlier." I told her and took her hand in mine.

"I just do not know what is wrong with..." Ziva began. "You're tired from not getting a lot of sleep in the last couple of weeks." I told her and she shook her head. "Tony, that ca..." Ziva began.

"Yes, it can. We've all gone through it before, someone just had to remind me of that earlier. We've gone through it on cases." I told her. "I almost lost you today and I don't know what I would do without you. You've been there for a lot in the last couple of days and..." Ziva began.

"Zi, I will always be there for you and always have your back. I've loved you for so long and the only thing in the begining that was stopping me was rule 12. I'm just glad that has changed." I told her.

"I am to, Tony and I to can not remember when I fell in love with you. Sometimes you are so ob..." Ziva began, but I had to stop her.

I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss on the lips, after a minute I pulled away.

"I'll try not to tell that joke again." I told her. "Good, because I know many different ways to kill you...18 with a paperclip." Ziva said.

A few minutes later the doctor came in with discharge papers, told I should take it easy and not do any running for a week or two.

Then I was released...

"Let's go back to NCIS and see what we can do on this case." I said as we got into Ziva's car.


	12. Confronting Abby And Tim

**NCIS...**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 12: CONFRONTING ABBY & TIM...**

**TONY'S P.O.V.**

**THE CAR...**

"Tony?" Ziva asked not taking her eyes off the road. "What, Zee-vah?" I asked. "You said someone reminded you earlier, that we act different when we're tired. Who reminded you?" Ziva asked.

"Abby, after you left...she yelled at me and she was done yelling at me she left. When I started to say something to her McBoyfriend about her acting different. He told me:

'It was because of that joke you made.'

Then he said something werid, but wouldn't tell me what he ment by it." I told her. "What did he say?" Ziva asked. "He said:

'Among other things.'

When I asked him, what other things. He said:

'She has a lot going on right now.'

I wonder what he was talking about." I said as we pulled in a parking place at NCIS.

Then instead of getting out of the car, we just sat there and added up what we were just realizing.

"Maybe it is because she has gone off the Caf-Pows again." Ziva suggested.

"Do you remember what Abby said though? The two of them were waiting to see how long it would take us to figure it out and then said she was surprised we hadn't figured it out sooner. How could we not have noticed? It's more then just going off Caf-Pows again. Think about it, Ziva." I said and then saw a look as she realized what I was getting at.

"If she is, why haven't her and McGee told us? Ducky and Gibbs would probably already know." Ziva said.

"Just think of it, Ziva...a mini McGoo." I said with a smile as we got out of the car and headed inside.

**THE SQUADROOM...**

**ZIVA'S P.O.V.**

When Tony and I reached the squadroom, Abby was sitting at McGee's desk. They seemed to be expecting us.

Abby looked at McGee, then over at Tony and I.

"So have you figured it out yet?" Abby asked. "Abby, are you preg..." I began. "Took you two long enough. If you hadn't figured it out..." Gibbs began looking up.

"Tim and I have been back together for four months. Gibbs and Ducky figured it out about two and a half weeks ago." Abby said as her smile got bigger.

"We could have figured it out sooner, but so much has been happening. Cases and Zi..."

Tony stopped when I glared at him.

"...Like I told you right before we wallked in, Ziva. A mini McGoo." Tony said as he made his way over to Abby to give her a hug and gave McGee a slap on the shoulder.

Abby let go of McGee long enough for Tony to give her a hug and then I stepped forward to give her a hug.

"I am so happy for the both of you." I said and ment it. "Thanks. Hey, Ziva...how long has it been since you had that nightmare?" Abby asked.

I was surprised to realize that since...

I had talked to Tony and told everyone else about the nightmare.

I guess talking about it helped.

"Since...I talked to Tony and told all of you." I said as I felt Tony put his arm around my waist.

"See, Ziva? We're a family and we take care of each other." Tony said and when I looked at him...he kissed me.

Until Gibbs cleared his throat and then we broke apart.

I noticed several jealous looks from some of our female co-workers.


	13. Epliogue Four Years Later

**NCIS...**

**HAUNTED BY THE NIGHTMARES...**

**Disclaimer: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Every year Ziva is hauted by a nightmare of her Somalia and what could have happened. This year it's been haunting her for two weeks, everyone is beginning to notice. She has been in a bad temper and Tony seems to be getting the worst of it.**

**CHAPTER 13: FOUR YEARS LATER...**

**APRIL FOOLS DAY...**

**FOUR YEARS LATER...**

It had now been four years and a little over three years since Ziva had a nightmare about Somalia.

Just last month on March 7th Abby and Tim's identical twin girls...

Caitlin 'Kate' Kelly McGee

and her twin...

Jennifer 'Jenny' Kathleen McGee (ten minutes younger then her twin)

Had celebrated their 3rd birthday.

Today...

Michael 'Mike' Anothony DiNozzo

and his twin...

Ethan Lucas DiNozzo (Who was only five minutes younger then his twin)...

They were celebrating their second birthday.

Two identical twin DiNozzo boys...  
>Born on April Fools Day...<p>

And did I mention?

They have Tony's sence of humor.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and Gibbs were in the bullpen.

Kate and Jenny were playing at Tim's desk, Abby standing beside it as Tim sat in his chair.

"Now where have Ethan and Mike disappeared to?" Ziva asked only a little annoyed and Tony just laughed.

"Zi, it's their 2ed birthday. Just think of all the pranks their going to pull when they get older. Learning what April Fools Day is about and it being their birthday." Tony said amusment in his eyes.

"Don't forget about the paperclip and what I can do to you, Tony." Ziva told him.

Abby was about to say something, but at that very moment Ethan on one side and Mike on the other they wrapped their arms around Ziva with grins on their little faces.

Smiles that matched Tony's.

Kate and Jenny looked up as, Mike and Ethan looked over at them.

The four of them seem to be thinking the same thing...

Because all four kids took off in different directions.

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby jumped up to round up the kids, as Gibbs just sat at his desk smiled and gave a little laugh at what his grandkids were doing to their parents.

It took a few minutes as the team made their way back to the bullpen...each had a child in arms.

"Go home." Gibbs told them. "Hey, don't forget the party at the park tomorrow!" Abby said as they gathered their things and started to leave.

It was Friday and had been a long week and a long day with the four kids who had been dropped off at NCIS toward the end of the day after Sarah McGee had picked them up from daycare as she had been doing for the past few years.

Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim explained to the daycare that she could pick them up.

In the end everything had worked out!

Now Tony and Ziva had their hands full with twin boys who were constantly playing pranks, even at two...they were a real handful.

Kate, turned out like her mother, always happy and giving hugs to everyone. Always excited about everything.

Jenny, was more serious and quiet.

**THE END**

**I wonder what happens when they grow up and if the DiNozzo boys marry the McGee girls. **

**Just think of the next generation if they did. **

**Who would Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim's grandkids turn out to be like?**

**I just thought since Tony had a sence of humor and was always picking on McGee...that the DiNozzo twins had to be born on April Fools Day! **

**All the pranks they could play! Look out world...that's all we need!**


End file.
